Let The Light Shine Through
by Crimson Reaper Ragna
Summary: After the heroes of Disgaea 1-4 mysteriously vanish, they find themselves in a distent world with an unknown evil lurking above them. Can Laharl, Adell, Mao, Valvatorez and the rest work together to get back to their worlds? And can they defeat Drakath?
1. Chapter 1

Let the Light Shine Through

By Shunto

Yo. Shunto here. I've decided to start a new story while I wait for more ideas for my other two. Now, I know I promised to update The Proposal in a week, but I couldn't hold my ideas in, and I updated it already. So please read the newest chapter, and I hope you enjoy this fic. Characters will be really OOC at times, but I really like OOC Disgaea characters. Enjoy the story, folks!

Prologue: The New World and Chaos Rising

Gehenna Netherworld, Overlords Castle, 10:29pm

"Damn it all! Why won't Maderas let up?" Laharl said, slamming his fist on the table. Etna, unfazed, as she saw this daily, got up and started speaking. "It's not right! We beat him so badly in Jotunheim and he STILL tries to take the throne even after the Prince is Overlord! He should've learned his lesson by now!" Flonne, now a high-ranking Archangel, rose and said, "While I agree that Maderas is doing an act that will obviously fail, we can't charge in headfirst. The best bet is to send our troops, Laharl…" Laharl nodded. She did have a notable point. Leaving the castle unguarded meant Maderus could waltz right in and take the throne without a fight. But their own troops were… to say the least, under leveled. The strongest, Clair, a level 150 Hero, had barely survived the Gehenna Campaign. The best bet was to send three vassals too… and Etna, obviously. She still had a few bones to pick with him. Laharl raised his sword and shouted, "All right! Etna! I want you, Clair, Ghoss and Dratti to head right to Mr. Loserface. Make him wish he was never born!" Etna nodded and drew her Level 200 Elder Spear, but before she could go, a vortex opened in the middle of the room. Everyone in the room could only watch as Laharl, Etna and Archangel Flonne were sucked into the unknown… and then it closed. No one moved for a whole minute, and the meeting was disbanded to defend the castle, kill Maderas and find the Prince.

Veldime, Reflecting Pond, 10:38pm

Adell was pacing back and forth. He had called Rozalin to their favorite hangout spot, but she was a bit late… Eh, no big deal, Adell thought to himself. We're just gonna talk, and then maybe I'll… pop the question… Adell blushed at that last part and continued pacing until he heard what sounded like heels hitting the ground. Adell turned to see his girlf-friend, Rozalin. He got up, smoothed back his hair, straitened his tie, and walked over. Neither said anything for about a few seconds, then Rozalin broke the silence. "What's going on, Adell? Sorry I'm late…" Adell shook his head and said, "N-no, no, that's not it… It's just… um… well…" Rozalin looked confused, but Adell leaned in, reached for the ring in his pocket, but suddenly, an earthquake happened as the pond dried up to reveal a dark crater that seemed to go on forever. The couple grabbed each other's hands and screamed as they fell into the crater. And then the water returned. A shining gold ring could be seen at the edge of the pond, lying in the box, untouched, unloved.

Maritsu Netherworld, Evil Academy, Dean's Office, 11:00 sharp

Everyone waited patiently as Dean Mao finished up some last minute touches to his newest device to be unveiled at the annual Netherworld Science Convention. The whole school had attended, each and every one determined to outdo the other with their creations. So far, there had been a Slimork, a cross between a Petite Orc and a Slime, which ended up with the slime devouring the orc's body. Then there was the amazing "Portal Gun" from a place on Earth called Apeture Science. The guy who stole it and brought it in got decapitated by accidently shooting a blue portal before passing through the orange one completely. The janitor had no fun scrubbing the blood off the hardwood floor and cursing as he did so. Every invention to that moment had been total CRAP. Mao snickered as he thought on it. Those fools had no idea what they were messing with. His Multi-Universe Machine would SO outdo the other inventions. He connected the last two wires, being sure not to cross the blue and red, and closed the panel. He patted his magnificent creation and smiled. Today would be so much fun, he thought.

Ten minutes went by as everyone muttered when the hellish thing would end, and they got their wish when Mao appeared. Everyone gulped and sat down as Mao wheeled out his machine, covered in a tarp. The jacket-wearing dean cleared his throat and began to speak, "Boys and Girls! Honor Students and Delinquents! Humanoids and Monsters! Universal travel has always been a wish of ours, but it always finds a way to elude us… until now! I present to you… the Multi-Universe Machine!" He pulled off the tarp to reveal a huge device with a Tesla Coil above what appeared to be a pad for standing on. Mao turned to the audience and said, "Now, as Dean and Inventor, I will be going in this machine first! But I would like some people to accompany me as well. Who is brave enough to traverse the very edge of time and space?" Several people raised their hands. Mao counted them, and nodded. "Very well! Will Almaz, Sapphire, and Raspberyl come up to the stage?" Despite Kyoko and Asuka's pleas, Raspberyl couldn't pass this opportunity up to score some serious Delinquent Points. Volunteering was a sure-fire way to do it. The group of five stood on the pad as Mao punched the START button, encasing him and his friends/slaves in a glass tube. But something went wrong. The machine shook violently, and it smoked. Everyone screamed in horror as a huge white flash blinded the eyes of everyone… and then it stopped. The smoke cleared to show all that there was no sign of Mao or the poor saps that assisted him.

Hades Netherworld, Hades Prison Center, Witching Hour (12:00 sharp)

The Hades Party stood together at a table. At the end was the leader, Valvatorez, snacking on a sardine. Near him was his overly loyal Werewolf servant, Fenrich, keeping a watchful eye on everyone there. Artina, the so-called 'Angel of Avarice' was counting her wealth for Celestia. Meanwhile, the new Soul Reaper Emizel was arguing with Fuka and her 'Little Sister' DESCO, a strange monster-thing training to be the ultimate Final Boss. Val finished off his sardine, and sat up. "The meeting of the Hades Party is now in session!" Everyone snapped to attention as Val pulled out a paper. "First of all, there have been reports of mysterious events going on around Hades. Artina will tell us the details." He nodded to her, and she nodded back. "(clearing throat)…The best scenario is that our fears have been realized." Everyone murmured and Emizel raised his hand. "By fears, you don't mean Fear the Great…?" She nodded, obviously worried and continued. "It's possible someone managed to seize control of Fear the Great and therefore, a strange epidemic is running around. People seize presidency and then try to fulfill what seems to be their innermost wishes." Fenrich looked down, and Artina sat down. Val picked up. "Thank you Artina. Anyway, our best bet is to hunt down these people who want to have their wishes fulfilled, defeat them, and then defeat Fear the Great!" Everyone cheered but their faces of happiness turned to horror as a vortex appeared in the center of the table. Everyone was sucked in, and the papers flew everywhere. The last paper to hit the ground read something about Disgaea 4 being recalled in exchange for Makai Wars.

End of Prologue

Well that's that. What is this mysterious vortex going around? Why is it affecting the main characters? Who caused it, and where will it lead? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Facing the Unknown

Let the Light Shine Through

By Shunto

Yello! I'm back, and ready to roll. Obviously, this files been collecting dust for a while, so I'm sorry the second chapter's late. Also, please read my novelization of Radiant Mythology.

Enjoy!

Chapter One: Facing the Unknown

_Lore, Entrance Hilltop, 6:20am_

Laharl sat up, rubbing his eyes as he did so. "Hugh… weird dream… oh well, better get the guys searching for… where I am?" he finished. He looked out in front of him to see a beautiful landscape far as the eye could see. A small village at the bottom of a hill roared with laughter. Must be some kinda party, Laharl thought. Then he realized that Etna and Flonne were gone! His eyes shot from left to right until he saw a very distinct Archangel with a flat-chested old- I mean, _gorgeous _young girl with a very noticeable chest!* Yeah, yeah… Etna caught sight of her Overlord and dashed to him. "Prince! You okay?" she said, giving him a pat on the back. Laharl scoffed. "Of course I am! I'm Overlord Laharl! Lord of Terror!" he shouted. Etna rolled her eyes and a certain love obsessed angel ran up to him, embracing him when she got to his location. "LAHARLLLLL!" Flonne shouted, knocking said Prince to the ground. "G-get off me! F-Flonne! Pleaseee!" Laharl screamed. The angel giggled and got off of him, and helped him off of the ground. The trio sat down and began to talk.

_Lore, BattleOn, 6:55am_

Adell dashed around, searching the ground for the ring-_his ring-_ that was soon going to engage him to Rozalin. Then he saw said girl/Overlord Incarnate. He smiled, ran to her, and picked her up. Adell pressed her neck, checking for a pulse. One…two…three…fou- he felt a heartbeat. A weak one, but she was alive, thankfully. He breathed happily and walked to a nearby pathway. Maybe they could figure out where they were. Rozalin's eyes opened to see a red haired, tie wearing Demon Buster carrying her, bridal-style. She guided her eyes down his arms to see that he was unintentionally touching her behind. Now, her _first _idea was to whip out her Noble Rose and give him an extra nostril. But she didn't. That's far too cruel, and besides, she loved him. So instead she closed her eyes again, drifting off into a deep sleep.

Adell paused. He turned around and scanned the area. He swore he had heard a noise. Like a rattle of leaves. Was he being stalked? He slowly turned back and continued to walk down the road. From behind him, a large, humanoid cat-like creature emerged. Laughing evilly, she continued to follow the young boy with his would-be fiancé. Things were going well indeed, she thought. Very well indeed…

And that's that. Who is this strange cat lady? Find out soon! Also, what of Mao and Valvatorez's parties?


End file.
